Next Avengers & Next X-Men
by Renesmea Roth
Summary: The Next Avengers finally meet the Next X-men, children of the original X-Men team. They don't go off on the right foot, but there's no time for team arguments with a new threat. A threat maybe as big as Ultron. And on a bigger scale a certain archer finally sees a lost family member, who a certain star shielding leader also seems interested in the archer's sister.
1. Chapter 1

Silence. No, danger. There was fire everywhere. Bones, bodies, flames. Ultron was winning and soon everyone was going to be gone. Steve Rogers was the first Avenger to fall. James Howlett otherwise known as Wolverine or Logan was the first X-Man to fall. Soon their teammates, alias, friends, they all fell to death because of the inhuman robot Ultron. Before he passed Steve told Tony Stark to take the Avengers children to safety. And he did that, or so he thought. He had believed Hawkeye and his son to be dead. He thought Huntress, a X-Man and Avenger to be passed as well as her daughter. He thought the whole Barton family to have passed, but that never happened. Huntress did pass, but not before letting her daughter go with Laura Kinney, X-23.

_"Laura!" Huntress, Rosalina Barton, Clint Barton's true wife and mother of Francis and Artemis Barton, screamed. Laura was on the Black Bird, prepping to leave to The Savage land with 4 children by the command of her genetic template, Wolverine. The children Juliet LeBeau, daughter of Remy LeBeau, Gambit, and Rogue, Anne Marie. Andrew Drake, son of Robert Drake, Iceman. Nathan McCoy, son of Hank McCoy, Beast. And then Rachel Summers, daughter of Jean Grey-Summers, Phoenix, and Scott Summers, Cyclops. All of the children were very young and didn't know what was happening. Laura turned to face Huntress, her close friend and teammate._

_"Rose? Why are you here? Where's Clint?" She asked worriedly._

_"He's with Francis. Please, take Artemis. I know I shouldn't be doing this without Clint knowing, but Artemis is different than Francis. She has the X-Gene and I know she won't survive without someone to train her." She explains. _

_"Why can't you? She'll have your powers, right? Isn't it better for you to-"_

_"LAURA! Please, I'm begging. If we survive, me and Clint can handle Francis, I know he didn't get the X-Gene. But, Artemis, she needs better training and Ultron and Master Mold will have a better chance of finding a mutant. Especially Master Mold. I'm begging, take her with you." Rosalina pleads. Laura sees the worried look in her friends brown, glassy eyes. She takes the young, sleeping Artemis. Her white hair frames her petite face and soft snores come from her. "Please, take care of all of them." Rosalina begs._

_"I will. Take care, Rose." Laura says before hugging her._

_"You two. Now go, take them to safety." Rosalina says. Laura nods and goes in the Black Bird and straps Artemis in. She lifts off the ground and Rosalina watches the Black Bird fly away, never to be seen by her again. _

_"Good bye, my little mutant." Rosalina smiles before running to find her husband and son. Praying that she made the right decision for Artemis, even if it would cause her, her husband, and son pain._

"Tell us the story again! Please." The four year old Artemis pleads. She sat in a small hammock wearing a small purple shirt, with a X on it, and black pants.

"Yeah! Again!" Pleads the younger three year old, Rachel and a two year old Nathan. Nathan was small and had blue fur, like his father, and he wore white clothes with a gold X on the pants. Rachel had flaming red hair and eyes, and she wore a green top and yellow pants with a X on her necklace.

"Come on Laura!" Pleads a three year old Andrew. His brown bangs fell in his eyes and he wore blue PJs with X's on the pants. Laura smiles at them and picks up the baby Juliet, who had brown hair and a small white stripe on it, and wore purple and red baby clothes with X's on her tiny baby shoes.

"Okay, guys. I'll tell it." Laura replied and cleared her throat.

"And so it happened. The X-Men were formed. The Markswoman, the Beast, the Thief, the Rogue, the Flame, the Leader, and the Ice Man. They took down villains of mast power and many Mutants. Mind benders, metal controllers, and Monsters striving to control earth. Then, they took down the last and started lives. The Beast met a woman and fell. The Thief and Rogue fell in love. As did the Flame and the Leader. The Iceman met the perfect girl and got married. The Markswoman fell for an archer and left with him. Soon their childrens were born and each had amazing powers. But then, evil roes again. Evil known as Ultron and Master Mold. Ultron killed the X-Men's ally's, the Avengers. And Master Mold helped him destroy every one with amazing powers, the mutants, and soon there were none left. But the X-men Leader, the Animal had his own daughter take the last living mutants, the children, to safety. To train them and to someday, bring them home. For if they survived, all mutants still had a beacon of hope." When Laura finished the story, Artemis slept almost half off her hammock. Nathan slept on Rachel's legs and frost went around Andrew as he snored. Juliet was fast asleep and Laura placed her in her baby hammock. She began to leave their giant tree house before looking back at them and then up at the sky.

"I did it Logan. I took them to safety and now, teaching them how to use their powers like Professor X taught us. Rose, I'm keeping my promise to you and everyone else too, I'm taking care of them. God, I wish you were all here." She whispers and small tears fell down her face. She wiped them and left to her room next door. "At least I have those crazy kids. Now comes the hard part, keeping them from killing each other." She lightly laughed and fell onto her hammock and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A young 12 year old girl with short brown hair and one white bang swings from tree branch to tree branch. A 15 year old boy made of ice skates on ice he makes on the ground below. A 15 year old girl with long reddish/brown hair flew in the sky laughing. The final child was a 14 year old boy with blue fur all over his body and he was running next to the ice skating boy.

"This is awesome!" The red head cheers.

"Shut up Rachel! Not everyone can fly!" Her blue furred companion huffed through heavy breaths.

"Shut up, Nathan! You know you love this!" The 12 year old laughs.

"Get down from the trees, Juliet! If you brake something Laura's gonna kill us!" The ice boy shouts.

"Lighten up, Andrew! I'll be fine!" Juliet assured. He rolls his eyes and keeps skating on the ice.

"Whoa, guys, stop!" Nathan shouts and they all come to a halt. Juliet jumps down from the tree's and lands on her feet. "You guys see that?" Nathan asks and points up in the sky. A silver jet flew above them.

"Black Bird?" Juliet suggests.

"No, that isn't the Black Bird." Rachel replies.

"We should tell Laura." Andrew tells them. They nod and run to their large tree house.

Aboard the Quinjet held a 12 year old Henry Pym Jr, a 15 year old Azari, 16 year old Torrun Thorsdottir, 16 year old Francis Barton, and their leader, 16 year old James Rogers. Anthony Stark, otherwise known as Tony Stark or Iron man was also with them and he was flying the jet.

"So, why are we going here again?" Pym asks.

"JARVIS has picked up some signals of electronics, and another signature I haven't seen in years, in this area. Be best for us to see if my theory is right." Tony replies.

"What theory?" James asked, his only reply was silence.

"Uh, whats that, Stark?" Francis asks. There was a small blinking dot on the jets scanner.

"What we're looking for." Tony replies.

"But what is that we look for?" Torrun asks.

"Something important." Tony whispers. They head toward the sight and land near a large tree. Tony steps out first "Be careful, all of you. The Savage Lands is a very dangerous place." He warns. The Next Avengers follow him out and look at their surroundings. Pym looks around when he comes nose-to-nose with a small dinosaur. He screams and shrinks, flying behind Tony.

"What is that?!" He asked.

"Raja!" They hear. Juliet runs to the small dinosaur, ignoring the group. "You naughty dinosaur! You know better than to scare people. Now go beck to the jungle." She commands. The dinosaur makes a small roar sound before running into the jungle.

"Tony?" The group turns to see the now older Laura. Her black hair has bits of grey in it and she looks less lively but still beautiful.

"X-23, Laura. Long time no see, old friend." Tony says with a smile. Laura smiles and walks to the group and shakes hands with Tony. She notices the Next Avengers

"Should I be worried?" She asks

"No, we just got signal of you guys here. Now, where's your team?" Tony asks. Suddenly Nathan jumps down from the tree next to Juliet, Rachel flies down next to them and Andrew stands next to them.

"Avengers, meet the X-Men. Rachel, Juliet, Nathan, Andrew, and-where's Artemis?" Laura asks. The Next X-Men shrug, except for Juliet. "Juliet?" Laura asks. The petite girl whistles innocently before sighing.

"Where she always is." She replies. Laura groans before running into the jungle. Her team follows her and soon Tony and his team do too. They stop at giant tree and see Laura calling for some girl. A 16 year old girl sits on a tree branch high above. Her white hair is all down except for one single braid in it with a feather at the tip. She has a small monkey on her lap and she's stroking it.

"Artemis Sky Barton! You get down here right now!" Laura screams. All the Avengers freeze

"Did you say Barton?" Francis asks. Laura turns to see him and her eyes widen

"Francis." She whispers. She looks back up the tree "Artemis! Get down here now or so help me-" A small fruit is thrown down at the grown mutant. The monkey shrieks in laughter and Artemis's face holds a small smirk.

"Or you'll what Laura? Send me to my room?" Artemis taunted and laid down on the branch. "That won't happen, now will it CoCo?" She asks the small monkey.

"Enough with the monkey!" Rachel groans before CoCo thrown a mango at her "HEY!" She screamed.

"Nice one CoCo." Artemis whispers and they high five.

"Artemis! Please get down!" Laura now pleads. Artemis rolls her eyes

"Fine." She replies. CoCo climbs onto her back and she jumps down the tree before she stands before Laura.

"What were you thinking?" Laura asks and Artemis shrugs. She notices the Avengers and rolls her eyes before walking out of the jungle "You could have died!" Laura calls after but Artemis is already gone. "That girl is going to kill me." Laura says and turns to face the two groups.

"Did you say Barton?" Francis asks again. Laura's expression softened

"Come with me, all of you. I'll explain." She assures.

Laura was almost done telling everyone of the day she had taken the Next X-Men into hiding

"-And Rose had me take Artemis since she was a mutant and she knew it was better for her to come with us. Francis, you didn't get the X-Gene because only a few people get it. Artemis was the twin to get it, leaving you, no offence, normal. Which is why only you stayed with you parents." Laura finishes. Francis was in shock that his sister, who he believed was dead, was alive the whole time.

"Where is she right now?" Torrun asks.

"Probably in her tree house. Francis, if you want, I'll show you." Laura says and when he nods, she leads him to a small tree house at the top of the tree. In it Artemis sat on her window sill and softly sang

"Are you, are you Coming to the tree. They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you Coming to the tree. Where dead man called out, for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you Coming to the tree, where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight In the hanging tree."

"Mom sang that, didn't she?" Francis asks his sister. She turns to him and tears fill her eyes and she smiles

"Yeah, yeah, she did." She whispers. Francis walks over but before he could Artemis jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He hugs her around the waist and buries his face in her shoulder

"I though you were dead." He whispers.

"Well, Frankie, I'm not." Artemis lightly laughs and Francis chuckles. Laura watches the twins from the doorway with Tony

"Family Reunions are so beautiful." Laura whispers.

"This one's even more special. A mutant seeing her non-mutant twin after 12 years." Tony whispers. They both laugh quietly before leaving the two Barton twins to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet watches from a tree with Rachel as Tony talks with Laura. It was early in the day and almost everyone was still asleep. Juliet shuffled a card deck in her hand while Rachel messed with her waist sash. It was gold and she wore a green dress and gold boots with her hair in a braid. Her blue eyes were bright and had the fire of the phoenix in them. Juliet wore a pink tank top with dark blue pants and silver sneakers. She wore her fathers old trench coat and her mothers gloves. The card deck she shuffled was also her fathers and she twirled the heart queen card in her fingers. Her pink eyes watched the two adults closely.

"What are they talking about?" She asks.

"No clue. Mind reader, not super hearing." Rachel answers.

"We should have woken Artemis up then." Juliet says.

"Yeah, I like my face so no." Rachel says.

"What you guys talking about?" Andrew asks when he climbs up. His brown hair was messy and hung above his ice blue eyes. He wore a dark blue sleeveless jacket with a light blue suit under it and dark blue boots.

"Just trying to figure out why Stark really came." Rachel answers.

"What does it matter? He isn't bothering anyone." Nathan says when he lands. His blue fur was managed and he wore a yellow vest and yellow pants with a blue stripe on the left leg. He wore a pair of glasses that showed his dark grey eyes.

"I just don't know about him and his group of normos." Juliet replies. Living in the jungle gave the Next X-Men time to make up no words. One of them, normos. Definition: Normal beings with no mutant abilities.

"Yeah, well one of those normos is Artemis's brother." Nathan reminds her.

"What about Frankie?" They turn to see Artemis. Her white hair was loose as usual with it's usual one braid with the feather. She wore a purple tank top with a blue crop jacket. She had on blue leggings with a purple stripe on the side and purple combat boots. Her quiver was on her back and her compound bow in hand.

"Uh..." Nathan, Rachel, and Andrew trail.

"Do you trust those normos? Ignoring the blood relation." Juliet says. Everyone watches Artemis and they half expect her to rip Juliet's head off.

"I don't trust them. People like them used to hunt Mutants for fun. I suggest we all keep an open eye." Artemis says.

"You know, I think we give the normos a bit of mutant love, huh?" Juliet asks. They all look at each other and smirk

"You're right, Juliet." Nathan says.

"It wouldn't be the same without us showing we care." Andrew says.

"It sounds perfect to me." Rachel agrees. They look at Artemis

"Arty? You're the team leader, what you say?" Juliet asks. Artemis smirks

"I think I become more proud of you guys everyday." She replies. They all leave the tree. Rachel flies to the river near and fills buckets with it. The river was freezing since it was still dawn. The Avengers slept soundly in a extra tree house the X-Men had. They stand at the door and watch them "They look so peaceful. I don't like it." Artemis says. They all grab a bucket and throw the water on the Avengers. They all jerk up awake.

"What was that for?!" Azari asks. Rachel smiles innocently

"We just wanted to show our care for you new guys." She says innocently. She flashes a smile one last time before flying away.

"Later Newb's!" Andrew waves and he and Nathan leave.

"Get used to it, normos. It's a danger zone with us." Juliet says before leaving. Everyone directs their attention to Artemis. For some reason James was looking at her the most

"What? You guys never did the water bucket prank? No? Shame. I'd get used to it if I were you." She says.

"You have no right to do this. I am of Asgaurd and-"

"Put an Asguardian sock in it, Blondie. I don't have time for your fancy talk." Artemis snaps before walking out.

"What just happened?" Pym asks. Sadly, none of the Avengers understood why the Mutants had an annoyance with them. Later the X-Men are out for fresh air. Nathan hangs by his feet from a vine and reads one of his fathers old notebooks. Rachel is meditating and levitating in the air. Juliet is playing go fish with Andrew in a low tree. Artemis was shooting a tree and never missing her target. She pulls an arrow from her quiver and gets ready to shoot when something buzzes past her ear. She is freaked, believing it to be one of the wild bugs in the jungle and trips on her heel and shoots her arrow into the sky. She rubs her butt and looks around and glares when she sees it was Pym and Azari pulling there own prank on the X-Men. She stands up and Juliet catches what she was starring at. She narrows her eyes and lights a card with kinetic energy and throws it at Azari. It hits the branch he was perched on and he falls into a bush below. Andrew and Juliet roll on the floor laughing. Azari glares at them and Artemis storms away

"You are so dead." Rachel tells them, her eyes still closed.

"Why? Because she can't handle a joke?" Azari asks.

"You made her loose an arrow. You might as well have stabbed her." Juliet tells him. Azari looks at Pym who has a fearful look. Other where Artemis sits by a river, looking at her reflection with disgust.

"You okay?" James asks.

"Why would you care?" Artemis snaps.

"I don't know..." James admits.

"Can't you leave me alone? I just want to be alone." Artemis says.

"To be fair, you guys started it with the ice water." James says and sits down next to her. She sighs

"You don't get it, do you?" She asks.

"Get what" James asks.

"The only reason we pranked you guys is because your different. Your normos. You weren't born with our curse." She says and slaps her hand at her reflection.

"Curse? I thought having super powers was suppose to be amazing." James says and Artemis scoffs.

"Super? We're a band of freaks. People like us, if we went to where your from, we'd be outcasts. People would hunt mutants down as a game. We just don't want that for ourselves." Artemis says. Before James can reply Artemis puts a hand over his mouth and sniffs the air "Airplane gasoline." She mutters. She gets up and grabs her bow and whistles. Nathan's head jerks up when he hears it, and so do the rest of the X-Men. Rachel flies into the sky and Juliet grabs her cards, Andrew turns ice and Nathan starts running on his hands and feet since he was able to walk and run on both hands and feet, like a beast. Juliet grabs a vine and starts swinging while Andrew skates on his ice path and Rachel flies. Artemis waits by the river and then holds her hand out and Juliet grabs it when she swings by.

"What do we have?" Rachel asks.

"Airplane gasoline. Smells centuries old. No clue how it still fills the tanks." Artemis says.

"Someone could have been able to preserve the gasoline." Nathan tells them.

"Nathan! Not the time to be smart!" Andrew says and Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Stop. There." Artemis whispers. They all stop on a cliff and lay down on it and look down. All of their eyes widen at what they see.

"Hydra" They all whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

The A boy at least 17 stood on a small hill, commanding the HYDRA agents. His name? Arthur Shmidt. Son of the red skull. He looked almost identical to his father. With the head shaped and looking red and a skull, and wearing his black HYDRA suit, only difference is his powerful green eyes. He had heard of mutant signatures being found in the Savage Lands and another reason to be there? The ever lasting beauty and usage, such as collecting the oil far down, even if it destroyed the beautiful land. He was speaking in German and the X-Men couldn't understand.

"What is he even saying?!" Nathan whispers.

"How should I know? I speak a little French, but that's it!" Juliet whispers.

"This is mega annoying." Andrew complains.

"Artemis?" Rachel asks.

"He-He's destroying the Savage Land! We have to stop him." Artemis whispers.

"Okay...but the freaks got guns!" Andrew reminds her and she smirks

"Since when did we let weapons stop us?" Artemis asks. They all look at each other and smile "Juliet, no gloves." Artemis says. Juliet smiles brightly, she never took off the gloves since she had her mom's power and a single touch could hurt her friends. But villains? And she got to take off the hot gloves? She was going to enjoy taking Hydra down. Juliet pulled her gloves off and got her cards out. Andrew turned ice again. Nathan barred his beast fangs and got ready to strike. Rachel let the Phoenix bur in her and fire went around her. Artemis grabbed her bow and arrow "Now, X-Men." She commands. They all jump from the cliff and Arthur turns to them and smiles.

"Ze Mutantz show zem zelves." He says, his German accent showing.

"What do you want, red?" Juliet asks.

"I only wantz to take ze freakz to baze. Zo I can take their powerz." Arthur says.

"Sorry, dude, isn't happening." Andrew says.

"We will zee. HYDRA, attack!" He commands and the HYDRA agents attack. The X-Men seem unfazed and charge. Rachel lifts multiple HYDRA agents and throws them into trees with telekinesis. Rachel throws cards with kinetic energy at HYDRA and grabs some of them with her bare hands and they fall unconscious. Andrew freezes people and throws ice blast at the HYDRA agents. Nathan kicks them and throws the HYDRA agents into each other. Artemis? She being the leader was being attacked the most. Her abilities do help her though. Her mutant abilities? Enhanced physical skills, healing factor. At least, those were the powers she used. She roundhouse kicked a HYDRA agent under his ankles and he falls down. Artemis pulls an arrow out of her quiver and shoots two HYDRA agents, not looking at taking out another one. "Thiz one, Zhe iz different." Arthur whispers. He watches Artemis as she fights. Artemis takes out another HYDRA agent but when she turns she gets punched in the face. She feels her tooth fall out and spits it into the HYDRA's knees and he screams in pain. Artemis rubs the blood off her face, only to smudge it.

"Arty! We're winning, right?" Juliet asks.

"So far." She answers. Arthur narrows his eyes and then steps into the plane he had came in

"Red Skull! Are we retreating?" One of the remaining HYDRA agent asks.

"No. I am going to zpeak with my bozz. You, are being left to them." He answers.

"Hey! You aren't going anywhere!" Andrew shouts.

"Of course I am. Oh, and do thank ze Avengerz for me. They're Quinjet gave me a better way of tracking you." Arthur says. The X-Men's eyes widen and they freeze, letting Arthur escape. The HYRDA agents lay on the floor either dead or close to it. The X-Men beaten, bruised, and bloodied up. They look down. Laura runs into the clearing they were in with Tony and the Avengers.

"You're okay! Thank god!" Laura says. The X-Men look at her and she gasps "Are you okay?! We need to get you to the med room! Are you-"

"We're fine!" Artemis snaps. Her eyes burned with anger and hurt. She was damaged the most. Missing a tooth that was slowly and painfully growing back. Multiple cuts on her face. A black eye. Her suit was torn and her hair was messy. She had multiple bruises up her arms and legs. And the final part, tears streamed down her face. Francis was worried for his sister and walked up to her

"Artemis? Are you-"

"Get away!" She screamed and pushed him away. Francis was shocked, but mainly hurt.

"Artemis!" Laura says.

"How dare you hurt you brother and deny him the knowing of your safety?" Torrun asks.

"SAFETY?! NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT OUR SFAETY! WE'RE JUST FREAKS TO YOU! YOU EVEN BROUGHT HYDRA HERE!" Artemis screamed.

"Artemis! I don't have any clue what is up with you guys! You have been brats ever since they came here and I am tired of your attitude!" Laura shouts, obviously angry. Then she realizes what she told them. Artemis was shocked at first but narrows her eyes. She turns away and storms off. Juliet holds back tears and Rachel wraps a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Girls, girls." Laura tries to reason when they walk away. Nathan looks down and sulks away. Andrew was the last one there and Laura reaches out but he turns away and walks away from her. "What have I done?" Laura whispers. She holds her head and sits down.

"Laura, it's okay, you were just worried. You can't blame yourself. James, you and the team look for them." Tony says.

"Got it, Tony." James replies and the Avengers run into the jungle. They go to the tree houses and when they check, none of the X-Men are in their tree houses.

"Where can they be?" Torrun asks.

"Wait, Artemis told me something about a jet..." Francis mumbles and they all realize. They run to where the Black Bird was. The X-Men thought Laura was actually mad at them. That she was annoyed and didn't want them. But, they didn't know better. As well as Laura had raised them, she couldn't fill their parents places, that they would know she was just mad because she always held in her frustration. Now? The X-Men still being young, honestly believed she hated them. Nathan and Rachel were piloting. Andrew leaned on the wall of the Black Bird. Juliet laid, silently sobbing on Artemis lap while she stroked her hair. Artemis was the oldest of the five, making her leader and the older sister. Meaning she cared for them when they were hurt or felt alone. "Artemis!' Francis screamed. Her head jerked up. She turned to Rachel and Nathan

"Close the hatch! Go! Now!" She commands.

"Roger!" Nathan replies and flips switches. Andrew slams his fist on the hatch button and it closes before Francis gets close enough. Artemis sighs and strokes Juliet's hair

"Artemis?" Juliet whispers.

"Yeah?" Artemis replies.

"Can-can you sing for me?" Juliet whispers. Artemis has a small smiles a little and looks up

"I don't know if You can hear me, or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don't find on Earth. God help my people, we look to you still. God help the outcasts, or nobody will.

I ask for nothing I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts, children of God."

When Artemis is done, tears run down her face and Juliet is asleep, a long with Andrew and Rachel sat in the back, sleeping. Artemis smiles, whipes her eyes and sits in the co pilot seat next to Nathan. Neither of them saying anything, just taking in the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers track the X-Men's Blackbird. Laura flew the quinjet with Tony, worrying for the children. Tony put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find them Laura." He assures. She sighs but nods. She looks at the tracker on the dashboard and her eyes widen.

"Wait, no. Oh no." She whispers.

"Laura?" Tony asks.

"They went to Genosha." She tells him.

"So that means." He's cut off by beeping.

_"You are in Genosha air. Name your purpose_ _or be shot down."_ They hear. Their eyes widen and Laura grabs the talkie

"I'm Laura of the X-Men, I have the Avengers with me and we're looking for my team." She says. Murmurs of words are heard on the other line

_"You may land. But our ruler will have to see for sure if it's you."_ They hear. They sigh in relief and land. They all step off and see a girl at least 16 with long black hair with scarlet highlights and hazel eyes. She wore a pink crown and scarlet leotard with a pink under suit. She had scarlet heels and matching gloves that reached her elbows. A scarlet cape dragged behind her

"My name is Amanda Maximoff. Why are you here?" She demands.

"Wait, you're the ruler of Genosha? But you're just a kid!" Azari shouts and Amanda glares. She throws her hand at him and he gets covered in sea water from the ocean right next to them. "Aw, man!" He shouts.

"You were saying?" Amanda growls and Azari raises his hands in defense with an awkward smile. She looks to Laura and Tony. She looks both of them up and down "You are who you say, but I cannot you give you the position of your 'team'." She tells Laura.

"Why not?!" Laura asks.

"I do not keep track of my people. For all that is known your team may not even be here." Amanda says before walking away. Laura narrows her eyes,

"She knows where they are." She mutters. Laura turns to look at the Avengers and Tony "Are you coming?" She asks, getting nods as responses. They sneak behind Amanda and see her going to a large beach. Her clothes then somehow transform from the former ruling attire to a red dress with pink converse. Her hair was held in a pony tail and she had pink fingerless gloves and pink vest.

"Wow," Henry says when they see where Laura was going. They see a giant party full of mutants.

"Okay, Avengers, I think it be best for you to go. Me and Tony will wait here." Laura says and they nod. They walk into the large party and hear laughter. They push through the crowd and see Andrew and Nathan going on a ice skateboard rink. More boys where with them. When the boys crash onto eh ground they burst out laughing. Then Nathan sees the Avengers and elbows Andrew. He sees them

"Aw, crap." He groans and they get up. Andrew was now wearing a blue muscle top and brown shorts with black sneakers. Nathan had a yellow vest and black shorts with no shoes.

"Where's the rest of your team?" James asks.

"Uh... Juliet's somewhere at the soda bar with Rachel." Nathan replies.

"And Artemis?" Francis asks. The boys look at each other before looking at the Avengers and shrugging. Francis groans and Torrun puts a hand on his shoulder

"We'll find her." She assures. He nods

"Where's the soda bar?" Pym asks, slightly excited by the thought of soda. Nathan and Andrew lead them to it where Rachel sits next to Juliet and a boy with pale white hair. Rachel has a sundress with a flower crown and sandals. Juliet had a long sleeve stripped shirt and shorts with leggings and sneakers. She had her mothers gloves still on. The boy had a yellow muscle shirt and grey shorts with grey sneakers. The boy is telling the girls something when the girls see the Avengers and their teammates

"Dang it." Juliet groans.

"You guys really need to tell us where Artemis is." Pym says.

"And why's that, pipsqueak?" The boy ask, flashing over and messing with Pym's hair before flashing away.

"What-who-why?" Pym asks. The boy was now leaning on Andrew

"Super-speed. Google it." He replies before flashing away. The boys name, Daniel Maximoff. He was the cousin of Amanda and her general for the security. "Any who, Gorgeous archer is in the forest near by." He says nonchalantly leaning on the counter of the soda bar.

"Forest?" Torrun asks.

"You guys really have to see it." Rachel giggles. "Come on!" She flies away and Juliet groans. She chugs her root beer down and, rubbing her mouth on her sleeve, she runs after her. Daniel flashes after them and the Avengers and the boys are a little confused before following. They run past the adults

"James?" Tony asks.

"We're finding Artemis!" He shouts back and they run after them, but slower due to their age. They run past trees and come to a cliff. A raccoon jumps onto James head

"Hey!" He shouts and the raccoon hops off. A wolf runs past them and Rachel puts her finger to her lips and points behind a rock. Artemis sits behind it, wearing a chain head wrap and a white chiton. She had golden gladiator sandals. She had a golden cloak and golden bow and arrows. Her usual white hair was black and in a high ponytail.

"Artemis?" Francis asks and she turns around. Her eyes shined more than before, that's what Francis noticed first. He noticed the golden armored arrow shooting gloves she wore.

"Who brought them?" She asks, playing with her bow string.

"They, uh, kinda found us." Andrew admits.

"Hm," Was Artemis only response. Laura kept staring at her arrows "You've seen these before, haven't you?" Artemis asks, not looking up.

"I...Yes. They were Rose's." Laura responded. Artemis doesn't answer and grabs an arrow from her quiver and held it against the bow string, before aiming it at Laura "You know what they do if you're aiming it at me." Laura said and Artemis narrowed her eyes. Everything was silent. A silence that wasn't unbroken until Artemis spoke

"Why didn't you give them to me?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"They're too dangerous, Artemis. You're not ready." Laura says.

"No, you think I'm to dangerous for them. That I'm some kid." Artemis growls.

"Look at where you're aiming the arrow!" Laura shouts.

"And you have no idea how much I want to release it! But I haven't! Because I'm not some freak with no control! But that's what you think I am!" Artemis snaps and she turns away. Tears streamed down her face and she rubbed her eyes "I'm not some monster."

"Artemis... I never meant that." Laura says and when Artemis turned around, her eyes might as well have burnt a hole through Laura

"Than what did you mena?" Artemis asks.

"I-I just want you to live a steady life. You know, like that river you looked at in the Savage Lands." Laura explains and Artemis walks away. She left to a small waterfall and sat under it. The rushing water made her sigh in content. She was in her element. Nature. Her true friend. The animals watched over her while she pulled a locket out of her quiver. She opened it and a small picture f a woman with a man and two small children, identical boy and girl, were there, smiling. Artemis gave a small thanks to the waterfall, since the water hid her burning tears. The small raccoon sat in front of her, giving a confused look. "I just want my mommy and daddy." Artemis whispered, hugging the locket. Unknowing to her, the Avengers watched her

"Why has her hair color changed? I do remember being it as pure as snow." Torrun says.

"Part of her powers. She wanted to not look like her family." Juliet says.

"W-what? Why?" Francis asks.

"Oh no! Its not you. Its just... Artemis, she... it just hurts too much. She looks identical to you and your guys parents, she's said it reminds her of what she's lost." Rachel says.

"We've all lost something." James replies.

"But her? I don't know, even Artemis is different. Not counting her power, just... her." Nathan says. When they look back Artemis was gone. No one knew where she was. Where she was, was by a river, looking at her reflection.


	6. Chapter 6

While Artemis was trying to not see her mother in herself, the Avengers, X-Men followed Daniel to the canter of the beautiful island.

"And this is the record hall. All memories of almost every hero here." Daniel says.

"Did you say memories?" James and they follow him inside.

"Yeah, Juliet's mom came in contact with a lot of people and we were able to harvest their memories and put them here. Sort of a memory hall for everyone." Daniel explains. Juliet runs to the one that had flashing photos of her father and watched it in awe. They teams noticed even more mutants around, watching who the teams assumed were their parents memories. "Yeah, a lot of the mutants come to try to see what their parents were like."

"Their are no adults here. Why is that?" Torrun asks.

"Oh.." He looks away for a second "We used to be run by mine and my cousins parents but... they died a few years back. They went on a mission... and never came back." He says sadly. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair "But that's the past, come on, I'll show you the memories." He offers and they follow him "Sorry, but their are mostly only mutant memories. rouge met more of them than super powered humans." He explains and they nod. Something catches Torrun's eye. She wanders from the group and enters a small room. This room held the Avengers memory. She spots one of Tony's memories. He was holding a small girl with black hair and jade eyes. Next to him in the memory stood Pepper Potts, who Torrun had heard stories about but this was the first time seeing what she looked like. The girl though... Torrun never knew Tony had a daughter. She spots Rosalina's memories and curiosity gets her to quickly walk over. The memories showed Rosalina on an island in an outfit similar to Artemis's. Behind her stood a man with proud eyes as she shot an arrow. The man had blonde locks and shining blue eyes. Surprisingly to Torrun though, he faintly reminded her of Francis. Enough to make her blush at his shining smile.

"What are you doing?" Torrun turns and see's Artemis who's hair was now a sun kissed blonde. Like the man in the memories. It confused Torrun how Artemis appearance changed so quickly. Her eyes were even a fearful sky blue.

"I-I did not mean to intrude but-"

"Whatever. Not like it would affect me." Artemis waves off but Torrun knew she was affected. Artemis walked up and looked at the memories. "My grandfather."

"He looks so young." Torrun admits, making Artemis chuckle.

"He was 145 in this memory if I'm remembering right. My mom was 19." Artemis admits and Torrun is shocked. "Its a really long story." Artemis looks at the shining sun in the memory

"_The sun's love death was almost eternal,_

_heartbreak cast over him when he finally saved her,_

_he'd sacrifice himself to see the beauty of the moon_

_even if their love was nevermore. _

_His own burning heart wished for her smile_

_and so he'd take his death after day,_

_so she could take breath at night."_

Torrun stares at Artemis, a little shocked by her poetic words.

"That was beautiful." Torrun praises.

"Really? I came up with it just now." Artemis admits.

"How did such poetic words escape your mouth in seconds?" Torrun asks.

"Runs in the family." Artemis answered. She sighs before walking away from Torrun and leaving the recorder hall, and Torrun watching the memory of the blonde man before leaving and looking for her team. Elsewhere Artemis climbs a cliff with her bare hands and then turns to face the setting sun. She reaches her hand up, her fingers hitting the last rays of sun before the shine disappears. "Please come back." She begs. She sighs and keeps climbing up until she reaches the grassy part. She sits on the edge of the cliff and stands up. She grabs her arrow and spins it and grabs a note from her quiver. Something hidden

_We'll wait for you and Francis. We're not leaving you alone. We love you. Save us.-Mom and Dad_

She hugs the note

"Mommy. Daddy." She whispers in a soft voice. She looks up in the sky "Apollo, please help me find them." She begs quietly. In Genosha Francis watches the memory of his father. Torrun had shown the teams the Avengers room and now he stood before the flashing images. One of them showed Clint hugging the pregnant Rosalina. Then Francis noticed something. His mothers hair with a silvery blonde, almost white. Her hair was different, just like Artemis's. But she was beautiful. God like beauty in fact. He wished he had more time with them. That he had time to grow up with them.

"Uh, dad, I don't know what to do." He admits, scratching the back of his head "Every time I try talking to Arty, she just acts differently. I'm talking to pictures. I'm going crazy." He mutters and shakes his head.

"Francis." He turns and sees Amanda "I need you and the Avengers, and X-Men to follow me." She tells him and everyone else before walking out. They all share a glace before following her. They walk into a building full of electronics and mutants surrounding computers. "Every year we have a celebration of Genosha." Amanda tells them.

"Then why bring us here?" Pym asks.

"Ah, yes. You see, I gained this footage when we were watching Artemis." She says.

"You were stalking my sister?!" Francis asks.

"No, of course not. Simply watching her every movement. Now hush. Play footage 3." Amanda commands and soon footage is played on a large screen.

_Artemis is running through the footage, something chasing her._

_"Hey stupid! Hades called! He wants his eyeliner back!" Artemis laughs. She looks like she's enjoying the chase._

_"Kill her!" A girl commands. The girl had pale skin, dark black hair, and dark eyes. She wore black eyeliner and a black tank top with ripped Black pants and black combat boots. Her name was Ava Gallio, Black Queen's daughter._

_"Nah nah!" Artemis taunts. She gets tackled by a girl with muddy blonde hair. The girl's hair is in a ponytail and wears a brown muscle shirt with yellow tights and brown boots. She has long claw like nails._

_"Sabertooth! We need her alive!" A boy shouts. He has black hair and jade green eyes. He wore gold and green armor and a helmet with horns. His had a fur cape and a scepter_

_"Screw that, your highness!" Sabertooth snaps, ready to snap Artemis's neck._

_"Bad kitty!" Artemis growls, kneeing her in the stomach and throwing her into a tree._

_"Laufey! Do something!" A boy shouts. He was blue with fiery red hair and yellow eyes. He wore a white muscle shirt and white pants. He had white boots and white fingerless gloves. A belt of skulls wrapped around his waist. His name was Charles._

_"I'm thinking, mortal!" He snaps. Laufey looks at Artemis who throws Ava into a boulder. Charles transforms into Artemis and starts fighting her off. But somehow, Artemis still takes him down. "Intriguing." Laufey whispers. Artemis turns, ready to hurt anyone else, when she stops._

_"I-It's..." She stops, swallowing._

_"No. It can't be." Laufey whispers. His eyes soften when the recording stops_

"That's all you have?! Where's Artemis?!" Francis says.

"That is what we do not know. From what we can see though, this 'Laufey' and her seem connected. Any ideas?" Amanda asks them. The Avengers shake their heads and so do the X-Men. Except for two. Rachel and Juliet try sneaking out.

"Stop." James commands and they do "What do you know?" He asks.

"Eh..." They trail, playing with their hair.

"It may be the only way to find your friend and ally. I suggest the to admit why thou know." Torrun says.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Rachel caves.

"A while back, like, 3 years, we were practically going insane! One day, this portal opens! The only people were us girls! Artemis checked it out and it was this really cute god kid who's name was Laufey Lokison and they started a relationship for a year in secret where he'd visit like all the time! Then Laura started getting_ really _suspicious on where Artemis was going all the time so she ended the relationship! The only ones who ever knew where me and Rachel and she made us promise to never tell! That's how they know each other! And Laufey is also Loki's kid which is why she never wanted us to say! I mean, what hero kid dates the kid of a villain, right? And so that also makes him foster cousins with Torrun! And we're really, really, really, sorry we never told!" Juliet says quickly.

"That... Just happened." Andrew says.


End file.
